1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch, which interrupt a circuit over current.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional safety switch is applied to protect an electrical product from being damaged by a voltage strike that may cause the electronic elements on the circuit being burned.
The conventional switch has two conductive legs and a bimetal strip. The conductive legs are connected respectively to two ends of the circuit and separate from each other. The bimetal strip is attached to and is pressed by the switch to connect the conductive legs as a current conductor, is made of two metal sheets having different thermal expansion coefficients and selectively bends against pressing of the switch to disconnect the conductive legs so as to cut off the circuit when heated by the sudden over current.
Additionally, bending of the bimetal strip is relative to movement of the switch between turn-on and turn-off. If the switch is too loose to be turned between on and off, the bimetal strip might be bent easily when being heated and cause the circuit being cut off frequently. Moreover, the bent heated bimetal strip might recover to be straight easily and turn on the switch unexpectedly after the temperature lowers, such that might lead to burning of the circuit.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a safety switch to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.